Connor DeLaurier
Connor Deslauriers 'is a junior (11th grade) who attends Degrassi Community School. He is the godson of Archie Simpson and best friends with Wesley Betenkamp and Dave Turner. He suffers from Asperger's Syndrome and is geeky, and very smart. He recently gained interest in women's underwear, leading him to the point of stealing pairs behind his victim's back. Connor was suspended and sent to attend school at Balton, a program that helps kids like Connor deal with their hormones. He later returned to Degrassi in time for his junior year. Connor is also friends with Alli Bhandari and K.C. Guthrie. He is portrayed by AJ Saudin. Character History Season 8 Connor Deslauriers is the geeky and smart godson of Archie Simpson that is living with Snake and Spike in order to attend the Gifted program at Degrassi Community School, and was introduced in [[Uptown Girl (1)|'Uptown Girl (1)]]. He is shown to be obsessive about keeping things the same (sitting at the same desk; wearing the same clothes, etc.). He quickly became friends with Clare Edwards, along with her friends K.C. and Alli. In With or Without You, Connor was being bullied by Johnny DiMarco, when Degrassi Community School goes on a field trip to the woods. It was initiated when Connor was talking to K.C. Guthrie about his prized Spotted moth collection. Connor tells him things about how he would get better Moth catching results when street lights are not a factor. Johnny DiMarco then tells Connor to shut up and punches a hole through Connor's Moth catching net. Connor & K.C. later take revenge on Johnny DiMarco by placing a snake in his tent while he was playing cards with Alli Bhandari, not knowing Alli was with Johnny. In Lost in Love, both K.C. and Connor ask Clare to the Sweetheart Dance. The two boys started fighting over her, only to have her reject them both. Later on, she regrets this decision and decides to go with K.C., making Connor feel rejected. Connor then comes up with a way to pressure Clare into going with him, and Clare reluctantly agrees. At the dance, Connor forces Clare on the dance floor. She leaves after feeling uncomfortable with him. On her way out, she bumps into K.C., who asks her to dance with him. She agrees and they dance comfortably for awhile, however, the moment is short lived when Connor barges in. He storms off in anger and Clare follows. In [[Causing a Commotion|'Causing a Commotion']], The Shep trips over Connor's lamp that he has next to his computer, and gives him a detention. Clare sticks up for Connor by buying everyone in the class a lamp to put on their desk so that Connor can keep his, but the Shep gets angry and gives everyone detentions. Later at detention, Connor is tapping his pencil and Alli keeps telling him to stop, but he won't listen. She gets up and grabs his pencil from him, and he overreacts by spitting on her. Then she calls him a freak and breaks his pencil in half, and drops it on the desk. He gets up and pushes her, and she falls backwards. The Shep kicks Connor out of school despite Mr. Simpson's pleas not to. Clare goes to his house later on and tries to comfort him, and sees that he's having a break down and wants to leave Degrassi. She sees that all his clothes are the same - Clare's a little confused about this, and asks him why his clothes are all the same. He melts down and starts throwing things around, and she leaves. The next day, Clare comes to school out of her private school uniform, for a change. Mr. Simpson tells her that Connor has Asperger's Syndrome, and that it's hard for him to learn social skills and rules. Initially, Clare is unaccepting of this fact, but later she goes to his house and apologizes and provides some insight on Connor's conumdrum. The next day, Alli and K.C. are filming The Shep's "principle of the year" video, with him giving his thank you speech. Clare interrupts and tells The Shep that he should let Connor back into Degrassi. ' ' After some arguing, The Shep calls Clare "a little bitch" and walks out. Luckily, the video camera was still rolling, and they show the whole school this video of the real Shep. Everyone leaves the auditorium and goes on strike outside, chanting "No more Shep!' The Shep wound up getting suspended and went to "sensitivity training" for a few months or so, later coming back as the principal. In [[Touch of Grey|'Touch of Grey']], Connor and K.C. show interest in trying out for the Basketball Team. He finds out that K.C. lives in a group home by researching the phone number K.C. put on the try out list. K.C. is embarrassed and makes Connor swear to keep it to himself. Connor initially agrees, but then tells Reese and his friends to try to intimidate them. Alli and Clare proceed to find out. K.C. then thinks Clare doesn't want to hang out with him anymore and feels ostracized. In the end of the episode K.C. and Connor make the team. In Danger Zone, Connor is confused by the fighting between Clare and K.C, and when prompted by Alli to fix it, invites Clare and K.C over to his house, without either of them aware of the other's attendance. He attempts to repair their relationship by locking them in his basement/room, which doesn't go over well. At the black and white dance, Clare talks to Connor about how K.C. is acting like an idiot, and Connor tells her that K.C. likes her. She proceeds to have Connor trick K.C. into the storage room again, so that she could make up with him. After he helps her out, Connor dances with another girl in his grade, who has a crush on him. Season 9 We notice that he came back to Degrassi in Season 9 as a more mature kind of kid. He is taller, and his voice is deeper. '' '' In Just Can’t Get Enough (2), Connor and K.C fluster Holly J when they were purchasing tickets for the Winter Beach Bash. They both demanded front-of-the-line passes since they are on the basketball team.Then he complains that one of the football players used the front-of-the-line tickets, even though the season ended. In Shoot to Thrill, Bruce stole Connor's lunch and he made Bruce surprised when Bruce found decoy pieces of food in it. It also shows that Connor handles his Asperger's Syndrome more maturely, because Bruce told Connor that he was psycho for having the dequoy lunch. Connor simply shrugged his shoulders and laughed. In Close To Me, Connor tries to cheer up K.C. with his basketball problem. He walks in on K.C. trashing the room and calms him down. But, when he tries to calm K.C. down, K.C. tells him to shut up. Connor leaves. In Wanna Be Startin' Something, 'he is at the alley where Dave and Bruce were going to fight. When Daves shows up, Connor tells Chantay that he has done his statistics, and Dave has no chance, he is correct, and Dave gets urine poured on him. In [[Somebody|'Somebody]], Dave and Connor become friendly in class and on the basketball team, but Connor isn't feeling confident in his basketball and social skills. Dave and Connor's friendship is strained as Dave tries to improve his popularity among the basketball team. After seeing the other players openly mock him, though, Dave doesn't stand up for him right away, he's too caught up in being "cool". After Ethan's bullying, Connor decides he's going to quit the team. Ethan bullies him again, and this time Dave and K.C. step in and tell him to back off. Later, when Dave learns that Connor has been keeping statistics all year, he shows them to the coach and gets a very indirect form of revenge. Everyone, especially Ethan is surprised a how Connor kept statistics, as it is revealed Ethan is the least valuable team member. In [[Heart Like Mine (1)|'Heart Like Mine (1)']], Connor is excited that K.C. won the semi-final game for the team and that they're going to the finals. K.C. is also excited. Connor is seen high fiving K.C. when he was walking into school, because he won for the team. In [[Heart Like Mine (2)|'Heart Like Mine (2)']], when Connor sees K.C. out of his uniform, ready to play basketball he asks him why - K.C. tells him to mind his own business, but one can tell K.C. feels bad that he is edging Connor out. Connor just walks away. In the middle of the episode, the coach was calling out the team players names and he called Connor's name. This is where his last name is revealed. Later on, when the coach is being taken away by the police at the final game, Connor is confused. In [[Holiday Road|'Holiday Road']], Connor is playing video games in the living room with Jack, Kelly and Spinner. He starts to show some of his Asperger's Syndrome again when he walks into his room while Emma and Kelly are in a fight, he questions why they are in his room, but they ignore him. In [[Innocent When You Dream|'Innocent When You Dream']], Connor throws a party in his basement. When Alli is picking the people out of the bowl for the "7-minutes of Heaven" game, Connor feels uncomfortable because he doesn't want to make out - he only wants to use the stopwatch. When Clare and Wesley are picked, Connor times them. When they leave from the make out spot, Connor tells them the time was merely at 1 minute 42 seconds. Season 10 In What A Girl Wants (1), Dave is back at Degrassi and is with his best friend Connor. Connor and Dave both check out Alli as she's walking into school. He suggests that Dave should be tenth grade class rep, because the title is in Dave's best interest - this was caused my Connor's corrupted formula. Alli logs on to a computer and yells at Dave for ranking her #42 on the Hottest Degrassi Girls List. Dave is embarrassed and doesn't know how to react. Later on, he and Connor are in the hallway and they are talking about why Alli is acting so weird, since they were friendly all summer. Dave also makes a remark about Connor's Asperger's Syndrome training. In What A Girl Wants (2), Connor is excited that his best friend Dave is running for tenth grade representative. At lunch, he and Wesley rap for Dave's election. This embarrasses Dave, so he pushes them aside and tries to redeem the situation. Connor only wanted to help, but when he realizes that it was goofy rap, and he feel embarrassed, as does Wesley. In Breakaway (1), Connor is confronted by Holly J. about Dave's election, but he is scared so he just tries to get away from her. In gym, K.C. is hanging with Connor, Dave, and Wesley and he hears Jenna confront Clare, and he laughs. In Breakaway (2), Connor is hanging with Dave, Wesley, K.C. and Jenna in gym class and they're talking about Clare's "fake boobs". Connor doesn't understand why she wants to change them. But, Dave asks him wouldn't he want to fix his Asperger's if he had the chance too. Connor is uncomfortable answering that question but he says, "no." In Try Honesty (1), Wesley, Connor, and Dave are walking into school, and they try to discuss what they're going to do over the weekend. Dave tells them that they should go make out with their girlfriends at the movies, but they don't have girlfriends. Wesley makes a reference that girls are as gentle as hamsters and you can get on easily, Dave thinks it's kind of weird, and they go into the school. In homeroom Wesley and Connor listen to Sav's "Band Slam" which was about signing up with your band to enter a contest. Wesley asks Connor what his favorite band is, Connor told him he doesn't have one, Wesley then gets the idea to create a band, even though they don't have talent. Connor then tells him that their band can be his favorite. Later they go sign up for the "Band Slam", putting Dave's name on the list, and naming the band "The Three Tenners". Sav confronts them and talks to them, they seek advice from him, and he tells them that he was once a band geek, and he leaves them to be. Later on, they're practicing, Wesley with his flute, and Connor with his computer music, Dave comes and they tell him what is going on. He ends up alright with it, and he tries singing the song they wrote, despite his bad singing. In Try Honesty (2), Wesley, Connor, and Dave finish recording the song with the help of Sav. But, when they play their song out loud, Connor isn't nervous to tell Dave that his singing sucks. Dave gets offended and tells them they're loosers and they can do the song by themselves. In class, Wesley discovers he's learning symbiosis, he gets the idea to fix Dave's voice and make it better, using a computer. Wesley accidentally yells out loud in class, "that's it!", and embarrasses himself. Later that day, Wesley shares his ideas of what to do with Connor and Sav. Connor and Sav edited Dave's voice using synthesizers, and computer electronics, and made it 100% better. They got Dave and he listened to the song, he thinks it's cooler and more robotic like than the original, but he is upset it isn't the original, and isn't his real voice. He leaves and goes and sits in the hallway. Sav comes out to talk to him. Sav tells him good friendly cool advice. Sav then takes out his cell phone and starts playing the song, and tells him it's a really cool song, and that it will score big time at "Band Slam", Dave is happy that Sav gave him good self esteem boosting advice, and Dave gets up and tells Connor and Wesley he likes the song. Later on, at the Dot, Dave puts his iPhone in a boombox and he plays their song aloud in the restaurant. Anya and a group of girls hear the song and think it's cool and catchy. Dave asks them if they'll be at Band Slam, and they tell him they will be and they can't wait to watch them perform. Dave turns back and he realizes he's happy to be friends with Connor and Wesley. In You Don't Know My Name (1), Connor, Dave, and Wesley are upset to find out that their band is dropping out of "Band Slam", because Mr. Simpson had to cut the event. The next day Connor, is still at school, and is asleep at the desk over the computer. Dave and Wesley walk in to notice him knocked out cold sleeping. Ms. Oh walks around and notices Connor sleeping as well she bangs on the table to wake him up and is mad at him for drooling on the keyboards, since the computers are expensive. Dave and Wesley nudge him to wake him up even more, Connor tells them he wishes he didn't hate coffee, and Wesley goes off talking about how it took him that long to beat the villager. It turns out Connor was up all night long playing RPG's. Wesley tries to tell him loves RPG's too, but he's gone to deep and he needs to come up for air. Connor tells them that they don't understand, and nobody else in his life does as well. Connor is at home after school, and is playing his "Realm of Doom", and is wearing headphones and is talking into them, to the person he's playing with. It turns out it's a girl he's playing with and they're "friends" online. His "girl - friend" tells him that he's seems really cool and that he probably has many friends in the real life. Connor admits to only having about 2 friends, and they don't understand him, unlike her. She tells him that they're lucky they found each other, and Connor is about to say yes until Snake tells him he has to leave. Connor leaves for school, and tells the girl they'll play again. After class, Connor is on "Real of Doom", and is refreshing the page to see if his "girl-friend" is online, after he sent her a chat message about playing again. Dave and Wesley come in to ask him if he wants to shoot some hoops, Connor tells them in a little bit because he's waiting for something from a girl. Wesley asks if it's a girlfriend, and Connor tells them no just a friend that's a girl, but a "girl-friend". Dave tells him to "shut the front door", and Connor tells him yes that they play online and they listen to each other and talk to each other and understand each other. Dave and Wesley ask if he has a picture of her, but he says yes right here, he points to her avatar "LoveQueen16". They laugh, and ask if he's serious. Dave and Wesley laugh, and Connor tries to explain she may not be perfect, Dave tells him that he's never seen her so for all he knows she could be some fat dude. Connor is uspet, but they tell him to come play basketball, he tells them he'll be out in a minute, they leave and he gets a message from her which is her cell number, she asks for his and he gives it too her, he's happy. In You Don't Know My Name (2), Connor continues talking to LoveQueen16, and doesn't tell Dave and Wesley. But, after they learn that he made plans to meet up with her after school, they decide it's best if they follow him to make sure everything goes okay. When they get to the meeting spot, they see a older woman, who is wearing a "Realm of Doom" shirt, they leave before things get too risky. But, Connor wants to meet her still, and continues to text her. He tells her that he's sorry that he didn't show up, and that they should definitely meet up again for real. In My Body Is A Cage (1), Connor walks with Dave to media immersions the next day. Connor busts Dave's chops and asks him if he's ready for more Ms. Oh, and Dave says more than ever. In My Body Is A Cage (2), Dave, while talking to Connor and Wesley before school, he tells them that he'll make Ms. Oh laugh to make her change her mind about the grades. Dave continues trouble in class with Ms. Oh. When she enters the class room, she asks them how their project, blogging, was going. Dave raises his hand and while Ms. Oh has her back turned, gets out of his seat, with no pants on, and says he felt comfortable with his pants down and that her instructions were bare. In his underwear, he starts stretching (Ms. Oh still hasn't noticed) and asks to talk to her during class. When she sees his pants are missing, she tells him to put his pants back on. Wesley asks what was up and Dave shrugs. Dave is walking with Wesley and Connor, joking about the incident in class. Connor mentions that Ms. Oh seemed sad and they see Ms. Oh heading towards her car, crying. Connor checks her MyRoom profile and notes that her status went from being in a relationship to being single and says that she has a broken heart. In Tears Dry On Their Own (1), Connor continues talking to LoveQueen16 online, against Dave, and Wesley's opinions. He is playing a game of Realm of Doom, with her, until Dave and Wesley walk in the mi room. He shuts the game off, and listens to them bombarding him with advice. Dave asks him why he still talks to her, if she is like 42, and he was -12 when she was born. Dave tells him that it's just plain weird, and asks what he sees in her. Connor tells them that she's just a friend that he plays "ROD" with, Wesley agrees that ROD is cool, but that they're his friends. Connor tells them that she's different, and she listens to him and understands him. Dave and Wesley try to tell him that they do all that stuff, but he doesn't seem to listen or care. Dave tries to tell him to get over her, but Connor isn't too sure what's to get over. They leave, and he continues to play ROD. Later, Dave comes up with the perfect plan to show Connor that there are other girls that are their age, that he can interract with. They go on a chat roulette type site called, ChatSoFast. They go through lots of people until they find three girls their age, Wesley and Dave are ready to smoothly talk to them, and they tell Connor to start up a coversation. Connor types them, "do you guys play realm of doom?", they stare confused. Dave feels that Connor's going to make them leave the chat, so he takes over. Connor is mad at Dave, and looks around concerned. Later after classes are done, Connor is playing ROD, and Mr. Simpson walks in to tell him to leave and go home to do chores, Connor tells him he has everything handled, and he has even separated the recycling and made compost. Mr. Simpson accepts this and tells him good job and to not get home too late. After, Connor ROD video chats with LoveQueen16. They begin talking, until Connor tells her that they could meet up to go get the Realm of Doom expansion pack, she agrees. Connor leaves, and a few moments after Wesley and Dave walk in trying to find Connor, they don't know where he is, and Wesley goes on the ROD website to see if anything is up, Dave figures that Connor probably went with the online girl to get the expansion pack. They decide to go before things happen, but they email Mr. Simpson explaining everything. In line Connor is bombarded with flattery from LoveQueen16, and is confused, and embarrassed. They make plans to go back to her house to test out the expansion pack afterward. Wesley and Dave get there a few moments later to see Connor and the creep walking out, they stop him and make her leave. They talk to him and make him promise not to do that again, even if they're going to trust and understand him. They decide to leave until Mr. Simpson comes by, he takes Connor and brings him home, telling Connor that he should be lucky to have friends like Dave and Wesley. In Tears Dry On Their Own (2), Mr. Simpson is still furious with Connor about LoveQueen16, so he bans Connor from all computers for a while. Connor tells him he can't live without his computer, but Mr. Simpson is head strong, and doesn't give in. Mr. Simpson then gives him a spiral notepad to write and share ideas in, he tells Connor that in his time, they didn't have all the high - tech computers, so they used notebooks. Connor is pissed. After, Connor notices Mr. Simpson's laptop is unattended, and he goes online to chat with LoveQueen16. He tells her everything, and how his friends don't understand him. He asks her to pick him up at his school parking lot, and they can go to her house to play the expansion pack, after he's done shooting some hoops, LoveQueen agrees, but she has to run some errands first. Later, LoveQueen comes to pick Connor up, and Connor tells her that he is so fustrated, with everyone, and she tells him she understands. She tells him that he can go back to her place and they can be more intimate. Connor tells her that he thought they were going to play the game, but she thinks he's silly. She then touches his leg, very creeply. He leaves the car, calls her a freak, and tells her to leave. Later, he tells Mr. Simpson and Ms. Oh what happened, and they're happy he told them, Mr. Simpson asks if he got any other information on her, and Connor tells him that his photographic memory, memorized her license plate, he then gives it to Mr. Simpson. Mr. Simpson then tells him that the only video games he'll be playing from now on is Frogger with him, and Connor laughs. After school, Connor rekindles his friendship with Dave and Wesley, and they all play Frogger with Mr. Simpson. In Don't Let Me Get Me (1) Connor, Wesley, and Adam welcomes Alli to the science club. They are all talking about science materials, accompanying each other, and basically enjoy their time in the club. In Don't Let Me Get Me (2) Connor receives a text message that contained steamy photos of Bianca sent by Alli. He also took part in snapping pictures of Alli and Bianca fighting. In Halo (1) Connor is with Dave and Wesley at lunch when Wesley tells them about the wet dream he had in Ms. Oh's class. Both Connor and Dave seem shocked by the news. Connor insists to cancel his and Anya's date knowing Wesley's situation. In When Love Takes Over, Connor is seen with Wesley making fun of Dave's height compared to Sadie's. He then ridicules Dave for not wanting to go out with her when they have the same interests just because of her height. Season 11 In [[What's My Age Again?|'What's My Age Again?']], Connor feels alone since he's the only one of the Three Tenners not to have a girlfriend. In class, Hannah catches him staring at her chest and she storms off to another table. ﻿Wesley didn't see what happened and he doesn't find out until Connor confronts Hannah. He didn't understand what he did wrong, and this is when she exclaims the problem as they are leaving class. Wesley then gets upset with Connor and informs him that type of thing is unacceptable. Later in the day Connor and Welsey have a talk and Wesley lets Connor know everything is alright with Hannah. This is when Connor says he doesn't want a girlfriend, he is just curious. Later at Anya's party, when Wes and Hannah leave him to fend for himself, he tries to flirt with Fiona, and provides her with an irrelevant fact concerning the bacterial status of cheese, which she gets out of by having Holly J. save her. They then begin to whisper about him which upsets him. He storms off into Fiona's bedroom and ends up noticing her dresser. He then steals a pair of her black and purple lace panties, presumably as a prank for making him feel bad about himself. He is then shooed out of the room when Anya comes in looking for a place to wallow in her self-pity after the incident with Dr. Chris. In''' Paper Planes (1), Connor, along with Wesley and Hannah, create an application for the Degrassi App Challenge, an outfit chooser that selects clothes you should wear based on how you feel and where you are going. Connor spontaneously enters the girls' locker room whilst the school Volleyball game was being held. He initially utilises the opportunity to take a photograph of Alli's jacket, for the app challenge, but then subsequently steals a pair of underwear. As he's stealing the underwear, Alli enters the locker room, and as she inquires as to who is in the locker room, Connor bolts, and as a result, knocks Alli over. In '''Paper Planes (2), Alli, Hannah, and Wesley find out that it was Connor in the locker room after Alli notices that one of the sweaters in the app was a sweater that one of her relatives knitted for her. However, he was only in the locker room so he could take pictures of the girl's clothes for the App. After he tells Mr. Simpson that it was him in the locker room and stealing the underwear, they bring in a counselor. The counsellor tells that it is nornal for him have teenage boy hormones though how he acted on it was inappropriate. Mr. Simpson tells Connor that he is suspended and that he will go to Balton. When Connor is cleaing out his locker, he gives Wesley the flash drive that could help him and Hannah win the App Challenge. He leaves and states that he will be back. New Beginnings In Underneath It All, while in class, Connor questions Clare about why she isn't sitting next to Alli and who her best friend is now. When Clare says that her best friend must be Jake, Connor subtly laughs and turns around. Trivia= Trivia *Despite wearing the same outfit in every episode he appeared in during Season 8, Connor changes his outfits from Season 9 onward. *Connor is in the Gifted Program at Degrassi. *Connor was one of three characters to have met someone online and eventually in person, the other two were Emma and Darcy. *Connor is one seven with a mental disability, which is aspergers. The other six are: **Anya with dyslexia **Joey with dysgraphia **Liberty with Dyscalculia **Spinner with ADHD **Craig and Eli with Bipolar disorder *Connor was the second character to almost be molested in a car (he almost got molested by LoveQueen16, his internet stalker), the first was his Godfather's former friend Wheels, who almost got molested by a random man while he was hitchhiking. *Connor is the first character in Degrassi history to develop an obsession with girl's underwear. *Connor has pushed Alli down two separate times. The first was in Causing A Commotion and the second was in Paper Planes (1). *His Twitter *He used to have a crush on Clare. *He's of African descent. |-| Quotes= Quotes *(To Wesley): "I'll be back." *Holly J: "What's going on here?" Connor: "Assault." *"Dances SUCK!" *Connor: "It's terrible." Dave: "No, my singing is awesome." Connor: "No, it's terrible. Like, really terrible." *Connor: "Do you just want me to go on a date so YOU can see what it's like?" Wesley: "BOOM... diss Connor!" *Wesley: "What's your favorite band?" Connor: "I don't have one." Wesley: "Everyone has a favorite band." Connor: "If we form one... WE could be my favorite band!" *Wesley: "We don't have girlfriends." Dave: "That's the point." Connor: "Then let's go get some girlfriends!" *Ethan: "After the formal, I'm getting a hotel room with Trish." Connor: "What will you and Trish do?" *"I told her to get out of my way!" *"I love those short shorts!" *"I have no friends and no computer." Connor to Snake *"I got the license plate... photographic memory." Connor to Ms. Oh and Snake *Johnny: "Hey, shut up." Connor: "My name is Connor." Johnny: "Hey, Connor. Shut up." *"Clare! You're'' my''' '''''date!" *(To Fiona): "Did you know cheese has four different types of bacteria?" *Hannah: "So how did you score an invite to this grade 12 party?" Wesley:"I told you. Anya and I are tight." Connor: "Her friends are probably just trying to fill up the room." *Hannah: "You were staring at my chest." Connor: "So? Wesley does it all the time." Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 11 Category:Juniors Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi: TNG teens